Orochimaru: My Obsession With Sasuke Uchiha
by Aerisuke
Summary: Ever wonder why Orochimaru acts like he "owns" Sasuke? Well... this... is why he owns Sasuke.


Orochimaru: My Obsession With Sasuke Uchiha.

**(Note: Alright guys. If you want to know why I made this, it's because I've been in an "Orochimaru X Sasuke mood" lately since Chapter 14 of The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker, which now has sixteen chapters because of the prologue. Oh, and no I am not bashing Sasuke. As I said before, I am a huge Sasuke fangirl. I also like Naruto, too, but not in a NaruSasu way. I don't consider them as a boyxboy relationship because I just consider them as friends. But I have to admit that the pairing, NaruSasu is kind of cute, even though I'm not a NaruSasu fangirl myself. Anyways, enough about that. Please enjoy this little "joke" with Itachi as the therapist, and Orochimaru, the patient. And yes, they're in a doctor's office, so deal with it.)**

Orochimaru was paying a visit to Itachi Uchiha's office to talk about his "obsession" with Itachi's own little brother, Sasuke. Orochimaru was sitting down on the couch, reading Naruto Manga Volume 27 from his very own show, "Naruto". Lol. He was waiting patiently for Itachi to show up... until he finally opened the door and walked right into the room.

"Hello Orochimaru-san. I'm Uchiha Itachi, your therapist. Can you please pass me that stool over there?" asked Itachi.

"Sure." said Orochimaru as he lightly kicked it for Itachi to sit on.

"Now. Today, we are going to talk about your obsession with my fooli- I mean, my little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Tell me about your little "obsession" with him." said Itachi as he got out a clipboard with a piece of paper, and a pen.

"Well..." said Orochimaru as he was looking at the clock, and playing with his fingers.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were eavesdropping on Orochimaru's conversation with Itachi.

"I love everything about Sasuke-kun. His looks... his eyes... his face... his hair... his hot body... oh... I love everything about him, Dr. Uchiha." said Orochimaru as he came up closer to Itachi's right ear, and said:

"Sometimes, I have dreams about me having sex with him and raping him, not caring if his poor little emo heart can take it."

"Why, I'll bet that he has no use but to give into my "lovemaking" that I give him." said Orochimaru.

"I see. Well, anyway Orochimaru-san, how long have you been obsessed with..." said Itachi as he felt like he was going to puke at the thought of Orochimaru having sex with his own little brother.

"...Sasuke?" asked Itachi as he finished his sentence.

"Oh for about... six years now." said Orochimaru. **(Note: The reason why I said six is because Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are eighteen right now.)**

"Hmm... interesting. Okay, Orochimaru-san, I am going to show you some pictures, and you have to tell me what you see." said Itachi as he got out a picture from his bag that showed Sasuke and Orochimaru having buttsex.

"Now then... what do you see in this picture?" asked Itachi.

Orochimaru then imagined him having sex with Sasuke.

"Two dogs licking each other's backs." said Orochimaru.

"O... K..." said Itachi as he took out another picture from his bag.

"What do you see in... this picture?" asked Itachi as he showed a picture of Sasuke as he drew a circle that was circling Sasuke's hair. Orochimaru then imagined Sasuke's sexy hair.

"A chicken's butt." said Orochimaru.

"O... K... interesting." said Itachi as he took out another picture from his bag.

"What do you see in... this picture?" asked Itachi as he showed a picture of the Curse Mark on Sasuke's neck.

"A picture of the Curse Mark that I gave to Sasuke." said Orochimaru.

"Alright then... what do you see in... this picture?" asked Itachi as he took out a picture of Orochimaru's face in the background with a naked Sasuke that had snakes on his body and a part covering his you-know-what.

"A picture of me and Sasuke-kun together." said Orochimaru.

"Uh, Orochimaru-san, are you trying to hide something from me that you've been hiding something all this time?" asked Itachi.

"Well... I-" said Orochimaru as he gulped.

_"Don't say you love Sasuke. Don't say you love Sasuke. Don't say you love Sasuke. Don't say you love Sasuke. Don't say you love Sasuke." _said Orochimaru to himself.

"I LOVE SASUKE!" shouted Orochimaru as he panted.

"Hmm... you love my ototo, eh?" asked Itachi.

"YES! YES I DO! I WANT TO MARRY SASUKE, HAVE SEX WITH HIM, HAVE KIDS WITH HIM, AND GROW OLD TOGETHER! I LOVE SASUKE! DO YOU HEAR ME, DOCTOR ITACHI? I... LOVE... SASUKE!" shouted Orochimaru as he grabbed Itachi by the collar while shouting.

Squad Seven's jaws dropped as their eyes widened in shock as they were shocked at what Orochimaru said.

"Hmm... that explains your little... obsession with him. But Orochimaru-san, you do know that it's illegal to marry someone the same sex as you, right?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah I know. But in Otogakure you can." said Orochimaru.

"No you can't. The Hokage in Konoha forbids it." said Itachi.

"Forget the Hokage! I'm going to marry Sasuke no matter what! And no one's going to stop me! Nobody! Not even you! Ha ha ha ha ha!" cried Orochimaru as he ran out of Itachi's office laughing like a maniac.

"Whoa. So much for the Sasuke obsession." said Naruto.

**"CHA! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY MY SASUKE-KUN, OROCHIMARU, THEN YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR SICK PERVERTED MIND! SHANNARO!" **shouted Inner Sakura.

_"Hmph. What a pervert." _said Sasuke to himself.

**(Note: And this is why Orochimaru is a maniac... all for the love... of Sasuke Uchiha.)**


End file.
